


I love NY

by rivolt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivolt/pseuds/rivolt
Summary: Лео никогда бы не назвал то, что происходит между ним и Джеем — отношениями





	I love NY

Лео никогда бы не назвал то, что происходит между ним и Джеем отношениями. Боже, упаси. Отношения — это между Джеем и Изабеллой, у них общие: кольца, чувства, будущее, прошлое и настоящее, разделённое на двоих. У Лео и Джея же — лишь скайп, два разных часовых пояса и семьсот четыреста километров между Нью-Йорком и Квебеком (по прямой). 

Но иногда они вместе пьют пиво. И не только пиво. В межсезонье — чуть чаще, чуть неожиданнее и чуть крепче. Как правило, Джей, накинув на плечи рюкзак, прилетает сам. Или звонит в cкайпе и между делом замечает: «Я забронировал тебе билет на завтрашний рейс» — и смеётся; это дело он проворачивает с завидной регулярностью, и, по-хорошему, надо было послать самодовольного ублюдка к дьяволу ещё в первый раз, когда он самовольно вмешался в планы Лео (которые-то не особо и существовали — просто набор действий, сдобренных формулировкой «надо бы»), но тогда Лео с изрядной долей скепсиса на лице активировал билет и улетел в Канаду, где следующие трое суток стали восстанавливаемыми лишь по опубликованным и неопубликованным фотографиям в галерее и instagram – на фотографиях засветились недовольная Изабелла и сияющий Пале-Монкальм, и одному богу известно, как им с Джеем удалось выглядеть настолько прилично, что их пустили на оперу с каким-то труднопроизносимым названием. 

В Нью-Йорке алкоголь достать сложнее, и вид Джея в пошло-безвкусной майке с кислотной-зелёной надписью «I ♡ NY», которую тот непременно притаскивает с собой, навевает такой трудно разбираемый вихрь эмоций, что хочется не то повеситься, не то запустить в него подушкой, чтобы было не повадно. А что не повадно – это можно решить потом, постфактум. Кейт это всё не одобряет, начиная от редких алкогольных посиделок до резкого срывания с места — молчит, но всё равно получается слишком громко, её тяжелый взгляд давит, но они с Джеем уже большие мальчики, чтобы за лето не выкроить пару вечеров, которые гарантировано сотрутся из памяти и одежду придётся собирать по всей гостиной. В остальное время они просто гуляют — днями напролёт, случайно или нет оказываясь около катков и устраивая шуточные соревнования, которые позже взрывают североамериканский сегмент Интернета, Джей отключает телефон, и над ними раскидывается высокое небо Нью-Йорка. 

У них — две открытые бутылки пива и чуть помутневшие головы, и французский акцент Джея прорезается чуть сильнее. 

— У тебя — ужасный английский, — говорит Лео, откидываясь на спинку дивана и запрокидывая голову. Потолок чуть кружится перед глазами, и пальцы чуть сильнее стискивают подлокотник. — Очень похоже на мартовский вой кота-англичанина. 

Джей фыркает, легонько болтая свою бутылку. 

— Может быть. Но тебе не кажется, что мой французский — очень сексуален? — он сидит на полу, подогнув одну ногу под себя, смотрит прямо, не отводя взгляда — в глаза, — Не так ли, mon amour? 

Лео почему-то кажется, что мир рушится. Левый уголок губ судорожно дергается, выдох — более резкий, чем надо бы, а в ушах колокольным отзвуком бьётся затихающее: «Mon, mon, mon».

Лео облизывает губы и слепо нащупывает подушку. 

— Да иди ты, — физиономии Джея всё-таки достаётся, совсем немного, но лучше так. — Если Изабелла это услышит — она выпустит мне кишки моими же коньками. Так что аккуратнее со словами — как ты там сказал? 

И уверенно — по слогам, не отводя взгляда:

— Mon a-mo-ur. 

После этого Джей почему-то принимается звонить чаще — и не всегда в скайпе. Когда ему плохо, когда скучно, когда появляется любая причина и повод для разговора. Они по-прежнему не называют это отношениями, — опять же, боже, упаси — просто так получалось. 

И Лео совершенно не хочет вмешиваться во всё это. Потому что Джей и Изабелла выглядят такими цельными в обществе друг друга, это удивительно и изумительно, и Лео бы никогда не разрушил это. 

Просто... всегда бывает что-то такое — чужеродное и неправильное. Что пугает сильнее всего. Неприятно, когда чужеродным оказываются твои эмоции. И мысли. И чувства. И — сам. 

Лео это прекрасно понимает — намеренно игнорируя Джея: отвечает через раз, отговаривается тренировками, тем часом, разделяющим Квебек и Нью-Йорк, потом — начавшимся сезоном. 

И (не сдержавшись) поздравляет его с выигранным кубком Канады. 

И почему-то проваливает кубок Китая. 

Лео разбит и разломан. Он молчит, сознавая, как он всё испортил – но не осознавая, что конкретно он имеет в виду. Все соцсети молчат. 

Телефон планомерно разряжается, и нет сил даже найти зарядное устройство. Он тоже — молчит. 

И никто — не может — и не хочет помочь.


End file.
